The conventional information-theoretic secret sharing includes, for example, Shamir's secret sharing, as described in Non-Patent Literature 1, and XOR-based secret sharing, as described in Non-Patent Literature 2.
Shamir's secret sharing and XOR-based secret sharing are types of (k,n)-secret sharing. The (k,n)-secret sharing divides input plaintext into n shares, gives the n shares to n parties and has the parties hold them, allows the plaintext to be restored when k arbitrary shares are combined, but does not allow any information about the plaintext to be obtained with fewer than k shares, where n and k are integers equal to or larger than 2 and satisfy n≥2k−1.